1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for controlling a function and an electronic device applying thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Communication technology has advances considerably. As a result, many communication applications have been developed, such as those related to short message service (SMS), multimedia message service (MMS), instant messaging (IM), email, voice calling, video calling, phonebooks etc. Many different electronic devices have also been developed to provide these communication applications. Such electronic devices include personal computers (PCs), laptops, mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smart phones, tablet PCs, information appliances, etc.
To enable transmission of data without being limited by the lengths of transmission wires, many wireless data transmission interfaces have also been developed and adopted by many electronic devices. For example, popular wireless data transmission interfaces include Bluetooth, Infrared Data (IrDA) Association, IEEE 802.11 series, WiFi, Zigbee, etc.
While utilizing wireless electronic devices to transmit data provides for convenience, the electromagnetic waves generated by wireless data transmission may threaten our health. There is a need to avoid the threats to our health associated with wireless data transmission, while at the same time providing good data transmission quality at the same time.